


The Beast In Me

by readitson



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gavin Reed Has a Praise Kink, Grumpy Hank Anderson, Hair-pulling, M/M, Nesting, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Tenderness, Werewolf Mates, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readitson/pseuds/readitson
Summary: Full moons are exhilarating, fun, freeing. But after a night of running wild some very human aftercare is needed.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	The Beast In Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finnijer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnijer/gifts).



The bedding was all torn up on the floor. Pillows ripped in two, blankets scratched up and shredded, spots of blood staining the sheets. The makeshift nest lay in shambles on the ground of Hank’s garage. In the middle of it all, two sleeping men snored unceremoniously in each others arms. 

Hank was completely naked. His clothes torn up in the corner somewhere and his bare, hairy chest on display. Gavin’s hand was buried within the hair, resting on Hank, rising and falling with each breath he took. He was sprawled out with nothing but a small pair of boxers on. They were mostly ripped too, a laughable amount of fabric actually left covering him.

With an over the top stretch, Gavin slowly began to wake up. He yawned and felt his jaw ache. It was always the case, feeling sore the next morning and trying to find all the injuries they’d somehow managed to accumulate. 

Hank felt Gavin shifting and cracked open one eye. He let out a deep, dissatisfied growl. 

“Go back to sleep,” he mumbled.

Gavin leaned over and lightly bit Hank’s shoulder in response. Hank wasn’t in the mood for his playfulness so early, and batted him away with a large hand. As soon as he did so he winced. 

Gavin frowned and sat up a little, peering at Hank’s arm and the giant bruise starting to form there. “How’d you do that?” Gavin asked, trailing a finger over it.

Hank sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to be getting anymore sleep. “Maybe the abandoned car park? Don’t remember.”

Gavin lent down and pressed his lips on it carefully. Hank wanted to stay annoyed at him for waking him up, but the soft kiss on his skin melted him instantly.

“C’mere,” he relented, getting hold of one of Gavin’s hips and tugging him closer. Their lips met in a warm, good morning kiss, uncaring of the fact it was actually late afternoon.

Gavin kissed Hank slowly, moving his mouth down to the small cut on Hank’s chin, then to the graze that covered his left shoulder. He traveled over his body, easing the marks left from the previous night’s adventures. It wasn’t just any normal night. The full moon brought them both into a frenzy, and while Gavin was slightly more reckless, Hank was slower to heal as the years went by. 

At the beginning, Gavin was stupid and unaware of consequences. Most of their nights out together consisted of Hank looking after him, playing damage control, patching him up after he cut his lip or split open his head. As he settled more into himself, Gavin started becoming the caretaker. 

Hank didn’t realize his limits, he would ignore any injuries he sustained and let them go untreated. He should’ve started being more careful with himself years back, but he continued to pretend he was the same man he was 5 years ago. Gavin told him this many times, but Hank was as stubborn as he was.

Running his tongue over a bruise across Hank’s side, Gavin enjoyed making Hank feel looked after. He needed to feel needed by Hank, to give him attention and make him feel good. He kissed down his stomach and felt Hank shudder ever so slightly. 

With a sly grin, Gavin moved further down and nuzzled Hank’s soft cock, framed by light hair and always calling to Gavin to wrap his lips around it any chance he got. Some could call it an obsession, Gavin just called it common sense to see a dick as beautiful as Hank’s and want it in his mouth as much as possible.

Hank let out a sigh, Gavin could hear his heart rate pick up as he began mouthing at him, teasing him with his lips and tongue. Hank’s hand came to rest in Gavin’s hair, stroking it while he worked him up to hardness, taking his time which each lick. “You’re such a good boy, Gavin,” Hank muttered, appreciating how well the younger man always treated him.

Gavin glowed with the praise. He used his mouth leisurely, neither of them in any rush. A quiet groan slipped from Hank and Gavin felt heat begin to pool in his own stomach, rolling his hips against the torn sheets below him ever so slightly. 

“Good boy,” Hank purred again. Gavin slid his hand down to palm at his erection and let his eyes fall closed. The feeling of Hank filled his mouth and he bobbed his head eagerly. He loved everything about it, pushing his aching jaw open wide, feeling it hot and heavy on his tongue.

With determination, Gavin took him all the way down his throat, almost gagging himself as he stroked his own cock. Hank shuddered and pulled harder on Gavin’s hair.

It didn't take long for them both to start squirming, tired from the night of shifting, but unable to control themselves. They fed off each others desire, high off pheromones, drinking in the scent of arousal. Gavin rutted into his own hand, chasing the friction while focusing on the sensation of choking himself on Hank's cock. 

He couldn’t help it, he loved feeling used. Being a mouth to please and fulfil its purpose. But Hank always made him feel special, appreciated for giving himself up so subserviently. The hand in his hair stroked and petted it appreciatively, tugging lightly in moments his cock twitched in his mouth. “So good for me,” he whispered, and Gavin moaned in response. 

Instinctively, Hank bucked up a little, causing Gavin to splutter and gasp, but he didn't pull back. Gavin closed his eyes and focused on breathing without losing the feeling of Hank’s cock brushing against his throat. He gagged while tugging his fist over his cock and Gavin felt himself get closer and closer to finishing. His testosterone after a full moon was high, heat coursing through him, and it usually didn't take him long when Hank was pulling on his hair like that and telling him how good was.

Humming, Gavin clutched his free hand into the sheets and felt tears collect in his lashes as he ignored his gag reflex and kept going. The noises were growing obscene, but he heard Hank groan over them and let it spur him on. 

"That's it, fuck," Hank muttered gruffly, fucking up into Gavin's pliant mouth. Gavin was seconds away from losing it, and the warmth that spread through his entire body built and built until he gagged again and came with a messy, muffled moan all over the sheets. His cock jolted and spurted come messily below him, sending pleasure tingling through his senses as he struggled to breathe through his orgasm. 

With two hands in Gavin's hair Hank used his post-orgasm docile mouth to face fuck him hard, knowing he could take it as he thrust into his throat over and over. His movement became erratic and with a barely audible grunt he came into Gavin's slack mouth, filling it up and forcing him to swallow.

He did so obediently. Even without being able to breathe he would do anything Hank wanted. It earned him another, more gentler, stroke through his hair. “Good boy, Gav,” he panted, helping him lift his mouth off his cock slowly. 

Gavin gulped down each breath gratefully, and felt the added pleasure of oxygen returning to his lungs.

Hank practically manhandled him up so he was lay beside him again, and let Gavin curl himself around him tightly. It felt good to be back close to him, closer to his heart again. He gave him a sloppy kiss, and Hank bit his lip ever so slightly. Tiredness came back to overwhelm him and Gavin felt his body slowly succumbing to the aching and exhaustion, safe and comfortable next to his lifelong mate.

“Thanks,” Hank muttered, smiling. “Now can we go back to sleep?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift I have written for the lovely Jen, who was the second winner of my follower giveaway on twitter  
> I really hope you enjoy this!! <3
> 
> If you'd like to find me on twitter im @dirtyandr0id & my commissions are currently open!


End file.
